


Summertime

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: "i punched myself in the face with a popsicle. that sounds like a euphemism.""ha""write THAT smut fic"-my friend and i on callfriend 1 orders friend 2 a popsicle as a joke, friend 2 does not hesitate to deepthroat it, friend 1 has Awakening and whimpers, friend 2 does not hesitate to deepthroat them eitherNico's gonna deepthroat a popsicle and then Leo who is Apparently Bi As He Just Learned.Nico: *nom*Leo: *chokes on his spit* fuCK MENico: i mean if you want me toLeo: ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Summertime

It was ridiculously warm, it felt like it was 9000 degrees and Leo was melting. You'd think because of his powers he'd be able to tolerate the heat but his fire just made it hotter. "I'm gonna sweat to death Neeks, have you put in a good word about me to your dad?"

"Quit being a little bitch Leo, you're fine." Nico rolls his eyes. "If you're too hot, go for a swim. We're at a beach for a reason." Leo strips off his shirt to follow the suggestion. Nico quickly diverts his gaze, face tinged pink.

"C'mon Nico! I'll get you ice cream later if you come swimming with me!" Leo bats his eyelashes as Nico, who just flushes harder and gingerly removes his shirt. Leo's eyes lock on his chest for a moment before he blinks and shakes his head. That was weird. "Race you!" He shouts, bolting toward the water, the Italian sprinting after him. Nico tackles him into the sand, faster than he looks. He pins the mechanic's arms by his sides.

"Gotcha." He grins. Leo swallows, heart going wild. Probably from the running, he brushes it off.

"Yeah yeah, just get in the water dumbass."

After splashing around for a while and cooling off, Nico announces that he wants the promised ice cream, so they head to dry off.

They find a cart and Leo turns to taller, "What do you want?"

He smiles slightly, "Surprise me. I trust you." and turns, walking away.

Leo looks over the options before giggling and choosing a cherry popsicle, his dirty mind getting the better of him. He pays the piraguero and heads back to Nico, popsicle in hand.

[A/N: i know authors notes are really annoying, at least to me they are but i need to know an english word for a piraguero, what do you call the guy that runs the little sweets cart?]

Leo hands the popsicle off to Nico with a dorky lopsided grin.

Nico takes it, raising an eyebrow at Leo, who shrugs. "Thanks."

"Yep." Nico licks a stripe up the side before taking it into his mouth just a little, suckling gently. Leo knows it's weird to watch but he can't look away, cheeks reddening at the lude gesture. Nico pulls off, looking at Leo.

"Are you okay? You look really red."

"I'm okay." He's not. He's staring at his best friend's mouth and starting to piece things together.

Nico takes a deep breath, and shoves the popsicle down his throat.

Oh.

_Oh._

Fuck. He's got a raging crush on his best friend, and a raging hard-on because that same best friend just showed that he could totally deepthroat him.

"Did you just whimper?"

Did he?

"Fuck me," Leo mutters, dazed with realization and arousal.

"I mean if you want me to." Nico smirks, looking at Leo through his lashes.

"Please." He whispers. Nico's grin widens, standing and grabbing his hand. Leo scrambles to his feet, desperate to get out of his swimsuit, which feels way too tight.

They get back to Nico's house, a quaint little home in the suburbs. Nico takes them both into his room.

"Mom's not home, so you can make noise if you want." He says before shutting the door and pinning Leo to it, pulling his pants down as he drops to his knees in one smooth movement. Leo moans softly at the feeling of the pressure finally being off, knees buckling as Nico does exactly what he did to the popsicle to him. He licks up the underside, and pushes into the slit slightly before pulling back. "You can put your hands in my hair if you want, I don't mind." Leo's hands fly to grip the dark strands, tugging lightly. Nico hums, licking up the side again before taking the head into his mouth. He sucks gently, drawing a shout out of Leo who tightens his grip in his hair.

"Neeks, please, fuck-" He whines high in his throat and his hips attempt to buck against Nico holding him to the door. Nico pulls off, grinning devilishly before deepthroating him. "Fuck! Nico Nico Nico, baby, fuck, so good at this, make me feel amazing holy shit Neeks." Nico pulls back some, releasing his hips, tapping the right one twice. Leo whimpers, almost blacking out, because his best friend and the hottest guy he's ever seen wants to be facefucked by him.

Bucking forward, Nico moans around him, encouraging him on. He speeds up, "Nico you're so fucking amazing, feels so good, I'm so close babe, please, love you, fuck, can I cum?"

Nico pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand, jerking him off hard and fast. "Yeah Leo, cum for me. You're such a good boy for me, so well behaved." and Leo screams Nico's name, knees buckling as he cums the hardest he ever has in Nico's hand.

Panting, he looks blearily at Nico. Nico makes eye contact, licking a long stripe up his hand, making sure Leo sees his cum on his tongue before swallowing. Leo whimpers, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. Nico wipes the rest off his hand, crawling between Leo's legs to kiss him. "Hey. Leo. Did you mean it?"

"Huh?" He looks down at Nico who looks up at him, eyes twinkling. His heart skips.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?" Leo gulps nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Nico positively beams, surging up to kiss Leo again, cradling his face. Leo grabs his wrists in shock, kissing back. Nico pulls away slightly only to kiss him over and over, moving a hand to Leo's shoulder to kiss down his jaw. Leo gasps as Nico kisses at the junction of his jaw and neck, tightening his hold on his wrists. Nico licks up his neck, ending in that spot, making Leo whine. "Neeks?"

He pulls away. "Yeah?"

"Um... Do you... Do you?"

Nico smiles softly, "Like the battlefield loves young men."

"Did you just quote Lemony Snicket to me?" Nico giggles, nodding. "I love you so much."

"And I to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let my Josephs read this, they can't know their fathers sins. Comments feed them though.


End file.
